I Miss That Smile
by Mir Jemand Helfen
Summary: Yuma has loved Gumo for the longest time. This is about right before everything went wrong, and how much Yuma misses how Gumo smiled. Oneshot. Boy x Boy. Yuma x Gumo.


**A little one-shot that I got inspiration for.**

**Gumo x Yuma.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_I miss that smile._

The smile that always used to illuminate in that beautiful, beautiful face of yours. Those emerald eyes, those rosy cheeks, those full, red lips... to say in the least, it was marvelous to see you like that everyday.

I love the way you talk, the way you walk. I love everything about you. Your skin was always so soft and creamy, your eyes were so mesmerizing, your voice was so velvety, your hair was so silky, your body was so attractive and young... I especially loved that name of yours; _Gumo Megpoid_. It always rolled off my tongue like it was always meant to be spoken by me. Whenever I saw you, I just wanted to grab you and pull you into a steamy, passionate kiss. Whenever I saw you, I wanted to slip my hands up that shirt of yours and make you mine forever.

_But I couldn't._

Even after the countless years we've known each other, you've never seemed to show any of that overly special emotion towards me. Your actions and way of speaking always reminded me, "_He doesn't love me. Snap out of it._". But... I couldn't. I love you too much to care.

And then _he_ came.

The first week or so, we were all best friends. We would talk together, eat lunch together, do things that you and I did daily.

And then you started going out.

That smile of yours vanished soon. Your whole body refused to reveal any emotions, and you rarely talked to anyone anymore. You talked to me whenever we were alone, just the two of us, but what I had failed to notice in that time was that when we _did_ talk, _he_ had no way of getting to us without us noticing. Usually at my house.

But I was busy paying attention to that beautiful face of yours, desperately looking for that smile that I always loved. Where did it go?

I spent hours into watching you more, making sure you got home and to school safely and on time. Sometimes he would be there, sometimes not, and I couldn't seem to figure out if your aura felt more uncomfortable when he _was_ there or when he _wasn't_.

After months of staying awake later than I usually would, talking to you on skype and kik and other instant messaging apps, I finally came to the simple conclusion that it was his fault. His fault that your smile disappeared.

But what could he possibly be doing to you? I was determined to find out.

Because I wanted that smile back.

After dropping you off home, I went out for about two hours, then made my way back to your house. Your mother was worried, so she let me in the front door so I didn't have to crawl on the roof. She's a nice lady, you're lucky to have her.

Once I had made my way upstairs, I stood by your door, waiting to hear something; anything.

And then a crash and a muffled yell.

Immediately, I threw the door open.

You were on your back, being pushed against your overturned desk by that lover of yours, Akaito. He was overtop of you, and had been trying to choke you out or something. Your eyes were wide in fear, in happiness, in pain... they were swimming in emotions.

And you almost smiled.

Immediately, I ran to Akaito, punching him and trying to get him off of you. But it was no use; he was two years older, anyways. But I fought, and fought, and fought. I needed that smile of yours to shine through. That could give me strength.

Even after your mother called the cops, I forced myself to fight and try to help you. You were in the corner, shaking, not exactly sure what to do. I don't blame you.

After I was beaten too badly to be able to move, blood trickling down my face and other areas, Akaito moved onto you. He threatened to rape you, tried to pull you out from under that table which protected you to do so. I couldn't move. I could only watch as he forced you to suck him off, tears traveling down those beautiful, creamy, pale cheeks. Luckily, the police came right before he could take your virginity-unless that was already gone-and pulled him back.

You immediately came to me, hugging me and crying and thanking me over and over again. I only smiled and hugged you back, too exhausted and beat up to do anything else.

Then when you pulled away, I set a hand on your cheek and slowly rubbed my thumb across that tear-stained skin, wiping away the tears that remained.

And you smiled.

But that smile was ruined as there were shouts, and two thumbs that I recognized as Akaito's pressed hard into your eyes and killed you.

* * *

Nothing could ever be the same.

I was always in absolutely horrible, agonizing pain. Whenever I thought of you, I got choked up on tears and forced myself not to cry; to stay strong. Everybody could see in the years following that I loved you; and still do.

As a token of both sentimentality and a little bit of gratitude, your parents came to my door one day and handed me your goggles. You had always worn them. And they even handed me a pair of those orange and green clothes you always wore.

I stated crying right there, and they both gave me hugs before leaving. My sister Mizki had to pull me inside so I wouldn't be standing in the middle of the doorway for an hour after I fell to my knees. She and my mother both tried to comfort me, to calm me down. And it still worked, just not in a way that could ease this aching heart of mine.

About two hours later, I made my way up to my room and lied down in bed, your clothes next to me in the spot that you would've lain. A painful, broken smile made its way onto my face, before I wrapped my arms around your clothes as if they were really you and thought about all those fantasies I ever had... the ones that would never happen. The ones that made my heart ache from day one.

But that would never cease my love for you. Never, never ever.

_I miss that smile._

The smile that always used to illuminate in that beautiful, beautiful face of yours. Those emerald eyes, those rosy cheeks, those full, red lips... to say in the least, it had been marvelous to see you like that everyday.

I love the way you talked, the way you walked. I love everything about you. Your skin had always been so soft and creamy, your eyes were always so mesmerizing, your voice was always so velvety, your hair was always so silky, your body was so attractive and young... I especially love that name of yours; _Gumo Megpoid_. It always rolled off my tongue like it was always meant to be spoken by me. Whenever I had seen you, I just wanted to grab you and pull you into a steamy, passionate kiss. Whenever I had seen you, I wanted to slip my hands up that shirt of yours and make you mine forever.

But I couldn't.

"I love you, Gumo..."


End file.
